


Let Me Have Your Back

by StarsScribble



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Relapsing, Zombie Apocalypse, lost family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: You've had another nightmare with elements of the events of Raccoon City. You try to ignore it and for sometime Leon let's you. Tonight however he doesn't.





	Let Me Have Your Back

Your legs were killing you as you pushed them to keep you moving forward through the dark halls. Your flashlight because to dim only making it hard to see in front of you. The groans and screams from the undead behind you also kept you moving unable to change the batteries. Quickly you pushed through an oak door. It wouldn’t hold for long, but it would give you time. Moving away from the door you easily heard the groans and screeching. Checking for supplies like ammo or even health you found none. Your ammo was at the bare minimum and the knife you had was lost in a corpse’s head. Finding a window with moonlight shining through you started the process of replacing the dying batteries in your flashlight. You couldn’t catch a break as the undead finally broke down the door and flooded into the room.

“Fuck me,” dropping the flashlight you rushed towards the second exit in the room. Throwing it open the trench coat wearing creature that had been stalking you met you there. The thing wrapped its gloved hand around your neck, picked you up from the ground, and squeezed. Your own hands tried in vain to pull his off your neck. You gasped for air, praying that Leon would come and save you. The creature turned, knocking the corpses that surrounded you both out of the way. He reared back the arm he had you and threw you out a window. You were rushing towards the towards the ground; you were going to die. Closing your eyes you knew you couldn’t stop it. What ever happened in the city had beaten you; and just like so many others you would die here.

Before you hit the pavement your eyes opened, and you were hyperventilating. It was a movement beside you that caused you to get up from where you were. Trying to steady your breathing you looked around the dark room for a weapon. It wasn’t until your eyes catch a clock with glowing red numbers did you finally realize that you had a nightmare. Your hands ran thought your hair as you took a sit back on the bed. It had been six years since the incident in Raccoon City, yet it still haunted you. Standing up from the bed you moved towards the bathroom. Even in the earlier morning where everything was dark you knew the path by heart. Closing the door you flipped the light switch up. The change from dark to light hurt your eyes. Once your eyes adjusted, you looked into the mirror. Looking back at your reflection you saw yourself the way you looked on that night. Long hair pulled into a bun; dirt and dried blood clung to your skin just like your wet clothes. Quickly moving away from the mirror you took your nightgown off and started the shower.

You don’t know how long you where in the shower. You had sat in the tub, legs outstretched as you started at the white-tiled wall. You thought back on all you lost when Raccoon City fell. You saw friends turned into the monster from your dreams. Your family too gone; you lost them in the first days off the outbreak.

Your mother that called you in a panic your brother was being rushed to the hospital. You couldn’t be with your family because you had a test for advanced math, or some other advanced subject. Back then it was a make or break test, your college professor had build up all semester. At the end of the week it didn’t matter. The last call you got from your mother you didn’t even get to speak with her. You listened to it through voicemail as you started at your muted tv in horror. You heard screaming and crying in the background as your mother spoke. She was, trying to keep her composure even with how bad it sounded around her. She told you to be safe, and that she loved you about five times. That was the last you heard from her.

When you saw a hand reaching to turn off the water you quickly turned to see Leon. His hair was a mess as he stood in his boxers looking down at you worried. Turning the water off, he put his hand out to help you up; taking it you pulled yourself up. Carefully he helped you out of the tub. Giving you a towel as he watches you dry off.

“You want to talk about it?” He asked as you moved passed him wrapping the towel around you.

“I had a nightmare. Nothing new with our work.” You snipped at him not meaning too. Leon didn’t seem to notice or care as he followed behind you. The dark bedroom had light now from Leon’s bedside lamp. The corners were still dark; it was a little too reminiscent of your time in the police station for your liking. Quickly headed towards the walking closet. You heard Leon let out a sigh as you turned on the closet light.

“You are on medical leave still.” He said knowing your way of dealing with relapses was to ignore them and focus on work. At this point however he saw that it wasn’t good to just avoid them. That was the fourth time he had found you in the shower sitting in the tub as the hot water turned cold.

“I have paperwork I can still do.” You shot back, Leon grabbed your wrist as you reached for a pair of jeans. Making you look towards him you gave him an annoyed look.

“You can’t avoid this,” he let out a sigh “You shouldn’t avoid this. Not anymore.” He narrowed his eyes at you. You refused to talk to him or anybody about the events six years ago. You wanted to believe you’ve put it behind. That you hid the trauma you went thought in the back of your mind; but you hadn’t. With every mission you went on from the USSTRATCOM, your night terror got worse. Ripping your hand out of Leon’s grip you sent back to looking at your clothes.

“I’m not avoiding anything.” Your voice heavy with annoyance. Leon also got the sense you were basically telling him you were above it all. He let out a frustrated noise.

“Damn it Y/n talk to me!” Leon stared at his girlfriend, blue eyes telling her to let him in. Let him help, let him have her back just like they had in Raccoon City. She stood there staring at the jeans that hung in front of her. It surprised her Leon would normal let her get away from this subject; tonight thought seemed to end that.

“Please,” his voice soften as his grab your hand. His thumb moving in calming circles on the top. “Talk. I want to help.”

A beat passed before you looked at him, tears running down your face. Leon quickly pulled you into a hug, your towel unwrapped itself and pooled at your feet. You sobbed into Leon’s chest as he held you. Carefully he guided you both back to the bed. Sitting you on the bed you wiped away your tears as he left to get you something to wear. Looking at the clock you saw that it was now time for the world to wake up. Leon came back with one of his shirts and a pair of your shorts. Getting dressed he sat at the bottom of the bed as you sat at the top. You told him about your nightmares. How sometimes your minds seemed to make you relive everything from that night. That times it would create something new that held elements of the horrors you had faced. The worst was when your mind turned your own boyfriend into an undead monster. Sometimes you could take him down other times he would kill you. Leon’s right hand rested on your cheek as his left hand intertwined with yours. He gave you small smile as he moved up placing a kiss on your forehead. He said nothing, just let you vent, and get everything you held out in the open.

The sun was now up, the world outside your apartment was awake. People and cars moved quickly as you and Leon laid in bed. Leon’s arms wrapped around you waist keeping you close to him as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“You know my dad would have hated you,” you spoke staring at the ceiling. Leon let out a sad why making you smile at how childish he sounded.

“Because he would think you are a wolf in disguise. With your nice hair, blue eyes, and handsome face.”

“You think I’m handsome?” He said making your laugh as your hand intertwined with one of his.

“Mom would have loved you and Trey,” you smiled shaking your head. “He would have become your best friend. You wouldn’t have a say.” Leon placed a kiss on the top of your head as you spoke about your family. You had never really done this before.

“Why is that?” The brunette question looking down at you.

“You were a cop.” You looked up at him smiling. Slowly your smile faded. “I miss them so much.”

“I know.” Leon mumbled as he placed another kiss on top of your head. He didn’t know how to make it better and maybe it never would be better. However, he could let you know he was here for you and that your were loved.


End file.
